THE NEXT YEARS
by stellaSMacked
Summary: SEQUEL TO NIGHTMARE GONE WRONG. what if there was a serial killer running loose, how does it involve Mac, stella, hawks and lindsay. will they all get out alive or will there be blood shed.
1. Chapter 1

**The next years**

_**Sequel to NIGHTMARE GONE WRONG**_

Today are just us team members spending time together, and still grieving of our loss. we made a pact that every year on the exact day Danny died we would meet and on the day of Danny's funeral we would call each other. Sid is staying in the M.E's office here; it makes him feel closer to Danny.

It is planned and we are now moving back to our respective homes and moving forward for another eventful year.

**Stella's POV:**

**Today I and the family are moved into out home in Idaho. Hawks only lives a few blocks from us and in walking distance. Mac's first day of work is only 2 days away and the twins are feeling more at home than they did in New York, while Cassandra and Patrick miss their old surroundings, the busy street. Though they are getting used to the idea of moving here and having a fresh start, especially after what happened little over a year ago. Lindsay is staying with us for a few days because her home in Montana is not really ready for inhabitants yet. Our home is a two story building located in the city center, one of the busiest part of town. At least we can have some normalcy, if that's even possible.**

**I walked to the kitchen to see Lucy trying to make lunch for all of us. After Danny died she learned how to cook, so she would be able to let her mom have some comfort in knowing she could take care of herself. I walked to Lucy's side and helped her with the rest of the preparations and servings. We then all sat around the table and ate lunch, Hawks actually decided to join us for lunch. He couldn't resist Lucy's cooking. Nobody could. After lunch we all decided to tour round were we lived, get to know the neighbourhood. We walked down Main Street and to the park and rested in a quite area. The sky was beautiful and the birds were chirping everything was great. We stayed there with the kids and let them have some fun in the open, while the twins and little Mike were with them, talking baby talk. It was so cute; it was as if they understood each other. **

**MAC'S POV:**

**After the long day at the park we all headed home and got ready for dinner while the twins and Mike went for a nap. Hawks went back to his apartment and the house feels really empty aside from our guests. Stella and Lindsay are talking in the living room about many memories from New York and Lindsay's future in Montana. Things are starting to get back to normal. Dinner was just about ready when Lucy came in the room holding a crying Jessica. Apparently little Jessica missed mommy and daddy. Stella fed her and dinner was ready for all of us.**

**After we all finished dinner we decided to call Flack, to see how he's holding the fort. Flack has two new cases and the new detectives that joined after we all left couldn't compare to us. My replacement is supposed to be one of the best in town, though Flack hates him. I hung up on him and went back to my children. Stella had fed the twins by now and is ready to turn in for the night. To say the least I am also ready to hit the bed for tonight.**

**STELLA'S POV:**

**When morning came around we woke up to the twins and Mike crying. Me Lindsay and Mac all rushed to the nursery and help our children. Cassandra and Patrick was awoken from the noise of the babies and Lucy was able to sleep for only one hour more before she also complained to be awoken by the babies crying. Today is Monday and Cassandra and Patrick have school. They went to get ready and came back down to eat breakfast before they had to race back up to brush their teeth. Mac dropped them at school before he went to work and the only ones left at home was me and Lindsay. Lucy is going to this school for a couple of months before their house in Montana was in a liveable condition. Lindsay said at most they would be living here with us for about one year. I and Mac didn't mind having company for that long especially if is Lindsay and them.**

**Being at home with Lindsay I decided to take the children out for a walk, I left a note for Lindsay because she decided to take a nap when she could. I went to the park that we went to the other day and stayed there for some time. When I decided to head back home I realized it was about time when the kids would get off school so decided instead to pick them up since we didn't live too far from the school. I stood outside at their school gate for about 2 minutes after the bell rang and they appeared. We then headed home from walking. Cassandra was holding Jessica while Patrick was holding Daniella. Lucy was holding her only blood sibling left. It's been a little over a year since everything happened but it still saddens us. Danny is a great friend and everyday seeing Lucy reminds me of him. Of all the things he would be missing.**

**When I got home I saw Lindsay in the kitchen and starting to cook dinner. I didn't know if Mac would be eating with us or not so I went to my room and called him to see if he's coming home. The kids ran upstairs as soon as they entered the house and got started on their homework before dinner. Mac chose at the moment dinner started to enter the house from a tiring day at the office. He said that today was normal, just got one case and a simple hit and run. Things were definitely coming together and getting back how it used to be. **

**CASSANDRA'S POV:**

**When I say my mother waiting outside the school building I was rushed with happiness. Ever since the situation little over a year ago with Teresa I became more concerned with family. I needed them. Even though my father is still a detective but he's working in a more relaxed atmosphere than the one he had in New York. Aside from stressing about the job he also was stressing about his friends and mom. But now that we are in a more "safe" environment, it feels better. The school is also better than the one in New York. It's bigger and the teachers are better. I already have a lot if friends and it's only the first day of school. When we arrived home Aunt Lindsay was cooking a fabulous dinner for all of us but I didn't have time to enjoy the smell the food was giving off before I rushed upstairs to get started on homework. My brother and Lucy did the same thing.**

**After some time mom called that it was time for dinner and I didn't wait till I rushed down and ate with my family. Aunt Lindsay is family to me even though we are not blood related, she was around ever since I was born and she is still staying. We sat around the dinner table, dad talking about his day, Aunt Lindsay making small talk, mom feeding the twins, Lucy feeding Mike with a bottle and Patrick listening to dad's day. We all were. **

**After dinner I went back to doing homework while mom and dad was washing the dishes and Aunt Lindsay was outing the babies to sleep. Patrick already finished homework so he stayed downstairs watching TV. Lucy went in her room and to finish off her homework too but I could see behind that happy façade she has on, there is that sad expression I saw on the day of Uncle Danny's funeral. Lucy misses her father, that's expected.**

**STELLA'S POV:**

**After me and Mac washed the dishes he got a call out to a crime scene. He said it was one of those open and shut cases that we rarely got to see back home. He then set off getting ready, which was just to get his stuff. Then he went to tell his children bye, and right before leaving he went to me and gave me a passionate kiss and left, promising that he will be back before the light of day., which that wasn't the case.**

**The next morning when I woke up, Mac wasn't there next to me on the bed. I left my room and searched the living room thinking Mac didn't sleep in the same room afraid to wake me up due to the late timing he came back, but he was not there. He was nowhere at home. I was getting scared, afraid that something might have happened to him, I called in and he didn't answer. Everything was really starting to freak me out now.**

**I decided to go wake up the kids so they could get ready for school. The twins and Mike are still sleeping. They only woke up twice during the night. When Cassandra and Patrick came down they had their usual for breakfast. French toast with OJ. They both also realized their father wasn't home yet. Cassandra asked me where is dad? And all have to show for that he is still at work.**

**MAC'S POV:**

**I am still at the office, the crime scene I got last night was not an open and shut case. Stella has called me but I chose not to answer it because I know she is going to give me one hell of a argument. I don't blame her, waking up and not finding your husband by your side when you promised you will. I decided to call Stella and tell her that I am alright but my co-worker, James Fielding came in to give me the results for the evidence that I asked him to process. He looked me in the eyes with worry and a bit of fear. I was starting to get a little bit worried wondering why he would be afraid and worried at the same time.**

**JAMES'S POV:**

**I walked into my boss's office and I saw him going for the phone on his table, probably to call his wife and explain why he didn't come home last night, but then his full attention was on me and I realized my facial features were mostly of fear and worry. I didn't know how to tell him that we have a serial killer on the loose. I know he recently moved from New York and they usually have a lot of murder happening as I stand here, so he might be used to the idea that we have a serial killer.**

**I tried to put on a brave face with no success, so I just came out with the point I had. Detective Taylor looked at me as if I was crazy, but then he regained himself and said how many victims do we have? I was just about to answer I didn't know until Detective Doctor Hawks comes back with his findings but it was as if on cue. He stormed in on me and Detective Taylor talking and answered his question. We all know now that we have at least 7 victims spread in different states. I then continued saying so far we now New York had three victims and Miami have 3, we have 1 so far. Doctor Hawks then finished saying I remembered these cases when I was an M.E. the victims were Hilary Vance, Melinda Camden and Georgia Ulkevno, they were all killed in the Bronx. Hawks then said Stella worked those cases with Danny.**

**MAC'S POV:**

**After hearing all that information about Stella working those cases with Danny, it's my best bet that Stella knows more about his MO then any of use do. If we were really going to catch this person the best person to go to was Stella. I then immediately called her up to meet me at the lab, Stella said that she would take some time considering that she would have to send Lucy, Cassandra and Patrick to school first.**

**When Stella arrive the lab, every testosterone filled brains gawk at her like she's the goddess. Of course I mind, she's my wife after all. I am the only one who's allowed to stare at her like that. Hawks walked towards Stella and brought her towards my office. We sat down and Stella explained everything she knew from the cases she worked on in New York. Then Hawks left and it was only me and Stella. She gave me this worried expression and then this angry, disappointed look and I knew she is pissed about me not being home and not answering the call but she understands. I walked her out and my other co-worker Hanes Dumas said you have one hot wife. I then blushed at his comment and went back to work, this time I promised Stella that I would be back home for dinner, and this time I was back home by dinner.**

**CASSANDRA'S POV:**

**Arriving at school was some how different. The friends I made yesterday are long gone from their normal place of hangouts in the morning. My brother in the other hand rushed to his class and Lucy walked with me to mine before she went to hers. When I got into class everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. Then they looked back at the spot where Lucy stood just seconds ago and then they gave me a wide grin. I couldn't believe it, on my second day and they think I am in love with someone, someone that is a GIRL! I considered it as them thinking we were friends and it paid off. They all knew Lucy; she is one of the most popular girls in this school. Maybe it has to do with the fact that both of our parents are Detectives.**

**The rest of the day was normal, lunch was good. Lucy sat with me. Patrick also sat with us. Then before we even knew it, the day was over. I walked outside and saw my mom and Aunt Lindsay standing there with the twins and Mike. They look so happy. With every chance I get with Jessica and Daniella, I tell them stories about their Uncle Danny. It was the least I could do for him. We all walked back home together and I got the surprise of my life when I entered my room. I was wondering when the surprises will end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next years chapter 2**

_Please leave a review. To this story and tell me how you think about this chapter._

_**The rest of the day was normal, lunch was good. Lucy sat with me. Patrick also sat with us. Then before we even knew it, the day was over. I walked outside and saw my mom and Aunt Lindsay standing there with the twins and Mike. They look so happy. With every chance I get with Jessica and Daniella, I tell them stories about their Uncle Danny. It was the least I could do for him. We all walked back home together and I got the surprise of my life when I entered my room. I was wondering when the surprises will end.**_

**What I saw was that of my father and mother's picture stained with blood. My window was obviously broken into. I don't think any of my stuff was stolen but I can tell that something else was also not right.**** I ran to my mother and Aunt Lindsay to come check this out, and they came into my room with the same expression I had. Mom went to the picture and froze. It was a picture that was taken not long after Uncle Danny was killed, I know because I was the one that took that photo. Mom then went to get her phone and called dad. Aunt Lindsay was making sure that nothing was touched and sort of getting my statement. I guess she misses the job already. Patrick came in my room but stopped when he saw the scene in front of him. That picture will forever haunt us both and soon my father.**

**MAC'S POV:**

**When Stella called me about an intrusion at our house, I got really scared in wondering what happened. I got ready and raced out of there with my kit. Although I know I am not investigating a homicide at my own home but just knowing that some one broke in, what if Stella was home with the twins and has nothing with her to protect them? What if they hurt any of my family? What if anyone he loved was killed? All the "what if's" started to race through my mind when driving back home.**

**When I arrived home Lindsay was waiting for me and pointed me to the right direction, when I entered my daughter's room, I saw the scene in front of me and was glad she was at school at the time. I took out everything I needed to examine the scene, Stella helping with the process a little. The fingerprints, was a total bummer. There was nothing there aside from Cassandra, Patrick's and the families. This guy really thought hard about his attack. This was a warning but about what?**

**I went back to the office with the evidence that I got. I am sure by now they would be eating dinner and the kids doing homework. If I am correct I should also head home for something to eat. Plus I am sure Stella had already made something for me to eat.**

**STELLA'S POV:**

**After Mac left, I went back in making dinner. Cassandra was ordered to stay with Patrick or Lindsay. The twins was placed in the same room as Patrick, Lindsay was also there with Mike and Lucy, all the older kids going in doing their homework. When dinner was ready I called for them to come down and they raced downstairs for something to eat, when they were eating I was feeding the twins and placed them to go to sleep in my room with Mac tonight, feeling not safe after the break in I made sure all the windows were locked before I let them stay in their room. For Cassandra she slept in the same room with Lucy, at least until we get her window fixed and room cleaned. Technically it's a crime scene. After some time it was time to go to bed.**

**MAC'S POV:**

**I am still wracking my mind with this B&E. going through the evidence collected I found nothing interesting, nothing that pointed me in the right direction. Truth is I am freaking out about this. My family can not be put in harms way again, seeing what we had to pay for last time; I really do not want something like that to happen again to one of our own. James came in my office with an interesting find from the break in. apparently a DNA match was found. The person I should be looking for is the same serial killer that I am looking for. Apparently he is now in New York. I called Don and told him about this new information. Then I had a knock on my door. Sinclair walked in and sat at a empty seat in front of me and tried his best to convince me to return to the NYPD. I was surprised he even came to convince us in returning.**

**At that moment Hawks came in to my office and asked if I was ready to head home, he was going to give me a ride back. Considering it was not far from he lived. I agreed and we headed out of there.**

**At arriving home I saw all the lights were closed and I knew they were sleeping, after today I expect them to have an early night. I said my goodbye to Hawks and went into my house.**

**CASSANDRA'S POV:**

**Awaking in the morning, I went to the kitchen and made breakfast. Before I got a chance to finish I heard this loud thud coming from ****Daniella's room. I was panicking because I knew my parents were sleeping, and then I heard her screams and cries. I knew nothing good was happening behind those doors. I rushed and opened the door, to my surprise I saw someone holding her and trying to make her stop crying. In his other hand held a gun. This person was not a good person. I started to tense and I was about to scream for my parent before he silenced me with a whack in the head with his gun. I was dead to the world. By the time I regained consciousness Daniella was no longer there, she is gone and it's my fault.**

**TO ****BE CONTINUED…..**

_PLEASE__ LEAVE A REVIEW. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE. PLEASE REVIEW. MORE REVIEWS FASTER UPDATES._


End file.
